


Music is Only Love Looking for Words.

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, IronStrange Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Musicians IronStrange, musicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Tony and Stephen are a piano/cello duo performing in many concert halls. They're pretty famous.IronStrange Bingo 2019: Free Space
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019, IronStrange Secret Santa 2019





	Music is Only Love Looking for Words.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musi_WR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musi_WR/gifts).



> Very late present for Musi/Asher for the IronStrange Secret Santa 2019 in the IronStrange Haven Server. I was the pinch hitter for you so here's your gift! This is also an au of my musicians IronStrange fic that I wrote for my other giftee for the event. Musi wanted a no powers au and I wanted to sort of continue that au so I wrote this. Also, I ended up getting writer's block so the fic is short so to make up for that I also made Musi an edit to go along with the fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, Musi!!!!
> 
> IronStrange Bingo 2019: Free Space

When words leave off, music begins.

-Heinrich Heine

Where words fail, music speaks.

-Hans Christian Andersen

* * *

Tony was onstage playing his heart out, the notes ringing, reverberating around him. The feel of the strings digging into the pads of his fingers and the swinging of the bow in his right-hand swaying, the sound of the cello merging with the sound of the piano behind him. That’s right Stephen was there at the piano playing leading him towards the end of the piece. Tony kept playing, and as he played he imagined in his mind that it was just him and Stephen in the concert hall, playing putting as much emotion into their playing. 

The duo played and Tony, knowing what was next in the piece was ready. As though the two were connected in heart, mind, and soul, the two played their parts putting more emotion, more feeling as though they were conversing with each other through music. Tony played the whirlwind of notes as though he was professing for his love for Stephen and Stephen’s part a whirlwind of notes as a reply of enthusiastic excitement of finally having their feelings reciprocated. The two continued to play the notes weaving together almost like two lovers slowly coming together for an embrace as they twirled around each other with the force of their love. Stephen and Tony played, the passion the two felt melded until they were one and alone in their heads, until the very last notes. As the last notes of the piece faded out, the hall was quiet and one by one people began to applause.

As the crowd continued to clap, Tony and Stephen, as though they were of one mind stood up, Stephen walking up to Tony’s side. As soon as Tony saw Stephen in his periphery vision, he turned his head and gave his husband the smallest smile. Stephen returned the smile, the smile which looked more like a smirk, Tony loved that smile, lighting up his face, that only Tony could see. Both men turned their heads back to the audience and as one bowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!!! Kudos and Comments are awesome!!!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fe_kween) .


End file.
